Online services and their client applications that utilize sensor readings are becoming increasingly popular in mobile devices, such as smartphones or tablets. For example services such as social media services allow a user of a mobile device utilize e.g. sensor data on the location of the device to report her location to an online service for different purposes.
Sensor data provided by a mobile device to an online service is prone to manipulation, even with malicious intent. Platforms used in mobile devices are open and applications can be developed with the intent of providing manipulated sensor data, e.g. false location data.
Accordingly, it is important for online services to be able to attest, i.e. to ascertain, the validity of provided sensor data.